Found you at last
by gleekforinfinity
Summary: Sam has had a huge crush on Ryder ever since they first met. What will happen when he finally confesses his feelings to Ryder? Rated M for later chapters. Sam/Ryder (Syder)


This is my first fanfic ever, so I'd really appreciate it if you guys could review and help me out a little. Thank you!

Sam's P.O.V

I walked to down the hallway of McKinley in direction of Ryder Lynn's locker, to ask him to come over tonight. It was really just an excuse to get to stare at him or sleep in the same bed as him, but he didn't need to know that. When I finally got to his locker and saw him standing there, I paused for a second and looked at him. God, he was so perfect. He was so tall and muscular, and so handsome. I stared at him all the time, how did he not notice? How did he not realize that I was hopelessly falling for him? I never told anyone that I was gay. I didn't even know that I was until I met Ryder, but when I first saw him, it was like love at first sight. I took a deep breath and laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, keeping my hand there for maybe a bit too long just to feel his muscles. He turned to look at me and I almost got lost in his beautiful brown eyes.  
"Um, hey, so do you maybe wanna come over later tonight? We can just watch movies all night or something?" I asked him with a smile. I could never stop smiling around him.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be there at 6?" He answered with that big goofy smile that always made me melt.  
"Sounds great. See you later, dude." I said and walked away.  
Maybe tonight would be the night that I would tell Ryder how I feel.

Later that night, I waited for him to show up. When he did, I ran to the door, almost falling down the stairs in the process and opened the door. He looked incredibly hot, as always. We both sat on the couch and I put on a scary movie. The thing is, I'm really bad with scary movies. About halfway through the movie, something popped up and I automatically grabbed Ryder's hand.  
I looked down at our hands and I panicked a little, immediately letting go.  
"Sorry." I said quietly.  
He laughed slightly. "Don't worry about it, you're just scared."  
"I'm not scared!" I said defensively.  
As if on cue, something else popped up and I screamed.  
Ryder laughed again. "I knew it."  
I blushed slightly from embarrassment. "I'm not good with scary movies."  
Ryder smiled and jokingly wrapped his arm around me while laughing and dramatically saying. "It's okay, I'll protect you!"  
This made me blush even more, feeling his strong arm holding me close to him. What made it even better, is that he didn't even move his arm, he just left it there, around my waist. I looked up at him and he was staring at the tv screen, not paying attention to me or his arm at all. I clearly stared at him for too long because he looked at me, leaving our faces just a few inches apart.  
"You okay?"  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Just trying to distract myself from the movie." I quickly looked away.  
"Are you sure? You've been acting kinda weird around me lately. Is something going on?"  
"I...um..." Then without thinking, I did what I've wanted to do since the second I saw him. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. There were now zero inches between our faces. He didn't pull away, he just sat there in shock as I kissed his dreamy lips. I slowly began to pull away until he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back in for another kiss.  
Ryder Lynn was kissing me.

Ryder's P.O.V

I didn't know how to react when Sam kissed me. It felt so wrong, but at the same time I liked it. Why was he kissing me? Did he like me? After a few seconds of our second passionate kiss, I pulled away.  
We both stayed quiet for a few awkward seconds and I broke the silence:  
"What was that for?"  
He took a deep breath and looked at me nervously. "I like you, Ryder. I have since the moment we first met. I've been trying to build up the courage to tell you lately, that's why I've been acting so weird. I just didn't want to scare you away or something."  
He looked up at me and into my eyes. "You wouldn't have scared me away."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, because I like you too Sam."  
And with that, I pulled him back in for another kiss.


End file.
